hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Užupis
Uzupis(うずぴすuzupisu) is a fanmade character for the webcomic and anime, Hetalia:Axis Powers. He represents the Republic of Uzupis, a sector of Vilnius which declared independence, has a nation status, yet hasn't yet been recognized... His human name was given as Jokubas Laurinitas, yet some use the Yiddish variant, Yanek Laurinitas. He appears first in the Microtalia fanfiction, in which he describes his relationships with his sister and meets Akhzivland, who he bonds with over a common religion, and Spitsbergen, who was really just at the meeting because she had nowhere else. Appearance Uzupis is approximately 169 centimeters (66.5 inches, 5'6.5") tall, weighing in at a 63 kg (139 pounds). He bears Lithuanian-sort genes, where he gets his height from. He is a little skinny due to neglect during the Soviet Period. However, he often manages to keep himself fit enough. He has fair skin with no visible freckles. His eye color hasn't officially been decided on yet, but it is hinted as a blue like Lithuania's. He has light brown hair, parted close to his ear, with an ahoge shaped like the Vilnia River which runs by his home. Though he does have an army, he has no official army uniform, so he was given one similar to Lithuania's which he also seems to wear as casual clothing. Personality and Interests Uzupis is usually stern and mature, and enjoys having deep conversations. Because he is a rather developed micronation, he does not feel that he belongs amongst the younger and less developed ones. He tends to scold misbehavior, and tries to offer advice. Because of this, he can be a bit of a snob. However, he is always open to meet new people, a trait not common among Ashkenazi Jews. He has no romantic life or love interests whatsoever. He is more of a friend type than a boyfriend type, and will avert the subject of the conversation if it changes to romance. Despite that, he has no problem with anyone else being in any relationship of any sort, so long as they do not kiss in a disrespectful manner (i.e. in front of children, in a religious place). Uzupis is shown as an artistic person, who enjoys drawing, music, and literature. He enjoys trying new music types and styles, yet he specializes in paintings of fantasy types, piano, flute, and poetry. His favorite classical music is by Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis, a famous composer and painter from his place. Despite his knack at the flute and piano, he decided that string instruments were not for him, and was secretly jealous of Leominster when she tried the violin. RelationshipsCategory:Buono TomatoCategory:LithuaniaCategory:MicronationCategory:Male CharactersCategory:European CharactersCategory:PolandCategory:MicronationsCategory:CountryCategory:Unrecognized CountriesCategory:CityCategory:Capital CitiesCategory:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personificationCategory:CharactersCategory:OCCategory:Original character Lithuania His patron country, Uzupis has nothing against him. The two maintain a casual relationship as friends. While Uzupis is slightly less afraid of Russia, he doesn't head straight into battle without thinking. However, he believes that Lithuania should be a little more aggressive when it comes to self-defense. Leominster The two are not on such well terms. When they first met, Leominster was expecting only Lithuania but saw that he had Uzupis with him and was rather upset. She then immediately began hating him. When Poland had them spend time together, Leominster was bored of Uzupis playing piano, flute, and drawing, so she pulled out a violin and tried to play a Sonat but to no avail. Uzupis views her as immature and hot-headed, while she utterly despises him.